


Slowed Dowm

by badasshunny



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Cars, Cars 2, He needs to end it all, Human, M/M, Protective Francesco, Racers, Recovery, Sally - Freeform, depressed, human version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasshunny/pseuds/badasshunny
Summary: Lightning Mcqueen hits a rock bottom after Sally leaves him, he feels there is no reason for him to ne breathing anymore. His racecar, sits in the garage untouched, collecting dust. Lightning's racing days are officially over, and it only gets worse as Sally's body is found, someone had murdered her. Mcqueen's will to even get out of bed was gone, he had definitely hit the lowest he could possibly hit. Francesco Bernoulli hears the American racer had gone downhill, depression consumed him and Lightning's friends called Francesco to have him come help. The Italian racer knew he had to take action, before Lightning completely destroyed himself. The two racers must face the past Lightning has been hiding from, and they both find out the terrible truth.





	

Lightning stared off at a wall, unmoving from his bed. Depression was hitting him hard, he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he would snap. 

Sally left him, she just picked up and left him all because he was in Italy doing his races. He had invited her to come,but she kept denying him. Sally said she was sick of his racing, that he was more focused on that then he was on her. 

After a month of so of her being gone, Sally's body was found not far out of radiator springs. She had died, someone had purposely killed her, and no one knew why. 

So now Lightning had nothing to love for, Sally had been his life,but now she was gone and never coming back to him. Lightning hasn't raced since she left, his desire to even get in his car was gone. 

Of course everyone around town tried to help him through the tough time, but nothing would ever help him. 

Lightning sighed and got up and off his bed to head down Flo's place to get some coffee and relax. He rarely ate anymore the desire to do many things was gone.

The walk to Flo's took longer than it should have but he was just so tired anymore. Flo got him some coffee when he came in, just the way he liked it. Lightning  sat down in his usual spot, near the back by a window. 

"Guess what sugar?" Flo said to Lightning. Lightning glanced up at her, afraid of even more bad news coming his way. He knew that if it was bad he'd definitely lose his mind. 

"What is it Flo?" He asked carefully. Fear filled his body, what if something even worse was gonna happen? 

"Francesco is coming to town later today, someone called him, we are well worried about you Lightning, he's really the last hope sugar." Flo said as gently as she could to the racer. 

His body froze up just from hearing Francesco's name. Lightning stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair he was sitting on. 

"No, I don't need anyone's help! Especially not his! I hate him!" Lightning shouted at her. He picked up his coffee and left her café. He didn't need this right now, especially not now.

He ran back to his house and into his garage. There stood his beautiful racecar, thay hadn't been touched for months. His hands itched to grab the keys and go, but he resisted. 

Instead, he slid down the side of the car and laid on his side. Life was so pointless, he was just an empty shell of himself now. 

"Without Sally I'm nothing." He whispered quietly. Tears slid down his face, he slid his knees up to his chest in an effort to calm himself, but of course it didn't work. 

He was full on crying now, but the effort to care anymore was gone. Why, why'd Sally leave him like this? Lightening could never forgive himself for not stopping her from leaving, she's now six feet under because of him. Things would never be okay again, at least not for him.

His stomach grumbled loudly, Lightning hadn't eaten for a few days, there was no desire to. 

Lightning eventually passed out, not only from exhaustion but from the overwhelming hunger that consumed him. 

☆☆☆☆ 

Light caresses work Lightning from his fitful sleep. Hands were running through his hair, which was meant to calm him but he couldn't help but feel panic rise into his chest. His eyes slowly opened, only to see bright brown one staring back at him. 

A scream escaped his lips as he went to punch upwards but his arm was gently held down. 

"Francesco a' sees your friends really weren't a' lying about your condition." Francesco said soothingly. Lightning wanted to scream and just run, but Francesco's hold on him was strong, but gentle at the same time. 

"Get out of my house and get out of my life, I never asked for you to be here Francesco." Lightning spat at him. The Italian driver was unfazed by the hatred coming from Lightning, instead he just smiled down at the other racer. 

"Francesco is a' worried Mcqueen, what happened to the racer that was back in a' Italy those few months ago?" Francesco asked gently. Another tear slipped out of Lightning's eye, but he just let it fall, exposing how much of a mess these past months had made him. 

"Look you wouldn't get it, so just leave." Lightning said as he pushed Francesco away and stood up. How did he drop this low? His friends sent Francesco here because they felt there was no one left to save him, he didn't need saving, especially not from Francesco. 

Arms wrapped around Lightning's waist, making him even more angry. The Italian had always been so touchy with him, and also loved to insult him at times. 

"Let's a' get some food in you and Francesco will put you a' down for bed." Francesco said while guiding Lightning to the kitchen. 

The fight in Lightning was gone, he was juts so exhausted, too tired to fight against Francesco's demanding gestures.

Francesco pushed him gently down into a chair, before he went into the kitchen and began to try and make a dinner with the food that was actually in the kitchen. 

Lightning of course wasn't hungry, he'd rather starve to death, maybe then peace could be found in these hectic months. 

Francesco was the perfect guy for any girl, the guy had skills, he was confident in everything he did. Lightening wished to have the confidence Francesco did, but now that Sally was gone, there was nothing left for him to hold onto. 

 

Francesco came back out to where Lightning was, with a plate of hot steaming spaghetti. The plate was placed in front of Lightning, but he didn't so much as glance at the food before him. Francesco noticed the odd behavior Lightning was showing, the young driver didn't want to eat. 

"Lightning, you need to a' eat, doing thin to yourself will not change anything." Francesco said, he took it upon himself to feed Lightning, since the other driver obviously had no interest. 

Lightning glared at him as a fork with some spaghetti was held to his mouth. His stomach growled loudly, Lightning was truly hungry. He slowly opened his mouth, Francesco put the food in his mouth. His taste buds exploded from the delicious taste. Lightning never tasted pasta with such flavor. 

The next time Francesco put food up to his mouth he didn't even hesitate to be fed. The treatment Francesco was showing him was nice, no one had ever treated him this way before. 

When Lightning was a young child, his parents never cared for him, only his aunt did. But even his aunt didn't show him much love. This attention was nice, it was relaxing. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Lightning cleared the whole plate. His stomach was full, it was the first time he's really eaten a real meal in a few days. Francesco quickly ate before heading back to the kitchen to do the dishes. 

Lightning was half asleep by the time he came back out from the kitchen. 

"Si, a' Francesco said you would a' tired, time to go to bed." Francesco said gently. He scooped Lightning up in his arms, bridal style of course. Lightning glared at him as he was disturbed from his almost sleep. 

"I can walk Francesco, I don't need you." Lightning mumbled. Francesco only smiled down at him as he took the young racer up to his room. He gently set Lightening down on the bed before sliding in next to him. 

"Woah, you are not sleeping with me Francesco, no." Lightning said, glaring hard at the other man. The last person he slept next to in bed was a his loving Sally, he'd been alone since. It was either her or no one. 

"Oh come now, Francesco was sent here to a' watch you, to take care of you, Francesco doesn't want anything to a' happen to you." He softly explained. With no further argument, Lightning turned over and drifted off to his blissful sleep.


End file.
